


What Is and Should Be

by Undefined20Something



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Animated GIFs, Background Sam/Eileen, F/M, HEA, M/M, Monster of the Week, Season 12 fix-it, Spoilers for Season 13, Takes place around/after S13E13, au-ish, damn near pure fluff, gif inspiration, spoilers for season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undefined20Something/pseuds/Undefined20Something
Summary: “I couldn’t just let you walk into your potential deaths. I could handle it!”“Yeah right, a lot of good that did, because here we are, at the mercy of this….this….”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This fic is short, sweet and complete. I will be posting two chapters a day until done. I took liberties with pagan mythology a bit to make this work, but it was fun. Hope you enjoy.

“This is all your fault,” Dean grumbled from the floor. He was pissed. They had all been caught off guard and were currently being held by magic, which had stopped them from moving. Sam knelt on the floor to the left of him, arms bound behind his back like himself. Cas was to his right in the same position – angelic powers be damned against whatever this creature was. Powerful. It was powerful. He thought that they were tracking some kind of wayward crossroad demon but they were unnervingly wrong.

“Shut up Dean, now is not the time,” Sam practically growled at him.

“No Sammy – If Cas hadn’t just started storming in here like a bat out of hell…”

“Then you would have!” Cas interrupted them. “I couldn’t just let you walk into your potential deaths. I could handle it!”

“Yeah right, a lot of good that did, because here we are, at the mercy of this….this….” Dean looked forward at the attractive….man? He was pretty sure it was a man, though he was scary beautiful, as if he was designed to lure his victims in by looks alone. His hair was long and dark, but wispy as if it was a halo of the deepest smoke floating around his head. He had a look on his face, like he was contemplating their conversation – as if it was the most interesting words he had heard in the whole world.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been tracking this creature for the better part of three weeks. Sam had come to him in the bunker with a news article about a boy getting drafted to the Yankees at the age of fourteen even though legally he couldn’t play until he was seventeen. Once they started digging, they found all kinds of odd occurrences happening every five years during the month of June, dating back almost 150 years. Even the Men of Letters had records of all the odd happenings - lottery winnings, children born to barren parents, kids getting their own candy stores – but also some decidedly less fun things happening as well. People suddenly dying from all kinds of situations, which is why they were taking this so seriously.

“You have...” the thing spoke, “…unique minds, the three of you.” His voice was soft; melodic but strong, like he could command an army without ever having to raise his voice. “You...” he turned towards Cas, “I have met your kind before. Their wishes… always so self-serving… though they claim to be for the greater good. But you… you only care about one thing….” He took a step forward, bringing his body more into the light of the tiny room. They had found him in an old abandoned mining ghost town and probably should have not followed him into the, now obvious, trap. “And you….” He stepped right up to Dean, gazing down at him with almost friendly eyes. “You want the same. You have for some time.” He sounded surprised. “Why have you not just taken the one thing you want? You could have it, you could have everything.”

“How are you…?” Sam spoke up, interested. 

The creature peered down at Sam. “Ah yes, the scholar of the three…. yes… I see, I see it all. What is in your mind, what is in your heart, I grant. I mean no unnecessary harm, unlike my brotherly kin. Your wishes and your body are the way that he feeds. I have developed into being able to live differently. Where he lives off of dreams, I live off of reality.”


	3. Chapter 3

Usually Dean liked when the creatures got cocky and decided to do a speech like this, it would give him more time to free himself and fight back. But his voice was hypnotic. Even Cas was devoting his attention to the words.

“Dijinn.” Sam whispered softly.

“Yes, my evil brothers.” The creature answered. “But I am the Jinn.”

“The Pagan deity.” Cas intoned. “Your kind are…”

“Neutrally benevolent.” He smirked and stepped back. “Those that cross my path are usually quite fortunate. If in their hearts lies kindness, and a want for something truly better – they live, as I will grant their wishes true. But if in their heart is darkness, then they get only harm – their worst fears come true.”

“I have read of your kind, the-”

The Jinn cut Sam off, “Men of Letters. Yes, pray, how do you think they came into some of the vast knowledge they have?”

His voice had faded off leaving the room in dead silence. Dean’s heart was beating so loud he was sure the others could hear it. “What…so like the Genie? Are you going to grant us three wishes? Does that make me Aladdin?”

“Dean,” Sam growled.

“No seriously, do you believe this shit, Sam?” Dean struggled against the invisible ties that bound his arms together. This was beginning to be too much now. “We’re hunters, we know how this ends. Just kill us and get it over with.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Dean….” Cas whisper. He looked over to find the angel gazing at the Jinn with his head tilted to the side. “I don’t think he means to kill us. He would have already.”

“Very smart, Angel.” The creature snapped his fingers and they all felt the pressure of their bindings release. Shuffling quickly to his feet, Dean reached out his hand to help Cas up, turning in time to see Sam already standing warily next to him. Dean didn’t even realize that he had yet to release Cas’ hand when the Jinn started to speak again. “You will go from here, and live your lives. I mean you no harm. And if reality comes to pass and your wish-” He paused and let an almost sarcastic grin cross his face. “If your wish does comes true, than I will be quite pleased.”

“Hold up…” Dean started but Sam cut him off. Cas tightened his fingers around Deans hand, stopping him from doing anything rash. Dean quickly dropped his hand and glared at him.

“Wait, what wish? And are you forcing us to have this so called wish come true against our will?”

“No. I do not take away your free will. I just….heavily encourage events to happen before they would have naturally. But you have the choice to not allow those events to unfold. I am truly at your mercy in this scenario.”

“Like the boy and the baseball team?” Cas asked. 

“Indeed. He would have joined later on but with his reality coming to pass now, I have regained strength to continue living.” He paused and let his words hang in the empty room, and at this point Dean felt like it was just for dramatic effect more than anything. He waved his hand across the room and a chill went down each of their spines. “During this meeting you each have thought of something. Something you want but believe you can’t have. You can, I have seen it and it will bring you all immense happiness. Go forth and live.” And with that he vanished, on the spot, with little more than a quick cold breeze permeating the room.


	5. Chapter 5

They hung around the neighboring towns of where they happened to find the ‘Jinn’ for two weeks following their meeting. They wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t strike again, but as the days bled into July, all signs that the creature was still around and operating had disappeared. With nothing left holding them there, they began the two day drive back home to the bunker.

Really, Sam was just looking forward to being back home. They still hadn’t been able to figure out a way to get their mom back from the other world. And he knew Cas was starting to get antsy about Jack being stuck there as well. With the recent problems with Lucifer, even Sam felt like time was running out to get to them before he, or the alternative Michael, started causing serious problems. He wanted to get back and throw himself into research, hoping he could find something, anything to change this situation. 

However, the last thing they were expecting to see as they pulled up in front of the bunker was a tiny beat up black car that had clearly seen better days. Dean stopped the car in a hurry as they all quickly filed out with guns drawn. There really weren’t many people left in their lives that knew the location of the bunker, nor would they show up unannounced.

“Hey!” Dean yelled at the figure sitting in the front seat. They couldn’t see her face, but as the figure got out of the car, hands held up high, all the blood drained from Sam's face as he fell to his knees. “This is impossible. Eileen?” Dean stepped closer, hands still held high keeping the gun trained on her. He had to be closer so she could read his lips but he wasn’t going to trust that this was her. “How are you alive?”


	6. Chapter 6

She took a shaky breath, swiped away a tear, and held her hands up as she took a step closer to Dean while glancing at Sam and then leveling Dean with a solemn stare. “I don’t know.” She took another breath, glanced over at Sam who was still kneeling. Sam was unable to believe it was really her but wanted more than anything for her to actually be real, that she had come back to him much like Cas came back to Dean. “All I know,” she continued, “is that I died from that Hellhound attack in South Carolina. I woke up in this beautiful cottage somewhere in Ireland. It was so peaceful that I knew it had to be Heaven. I don’t know how long I was there, but I heard this rustle behind me one morning, and this beautiful creature-man-thing, I don’t know what he was, but he touched my shoulder and said, ‘Your destiny is not this, not yet,’ and I awoke in that same forest in South Carolina.” Dean lowered his gun slightly. “It took me a while to get my bearings but I didn’t know where else to go. Do your tests, please, make sure I am human, because I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Cas, who was silent through this whole speech, stepped forward. “I do think she is telling the truth. Perhaps she was brought back by the Jinn? He did say that he grants wishes…” With a heavy look over at Sam, Dean finally understood. He knew that Sam had had a crush on Eileen before her passing. Hell, he had even thought there was a damn good chance of them getting together if his brother would’ve just pulled his head out of his ass. Was this what that genie character meant? He could see that Sam wanted Eileen back- so he just brought her back? He thought Sam’s greatest desire would have been to get mom back. But it made some sense.

Cas ushered everyone inside the bunker, Sam trailing along mutely, still unbelieving, and Dean was wondering if good things did sometimes happen to Winchesters. Within minutes, Dean was giving Eileen the all clear and suddenly she found herself with Sam wrapped around her. She couldn’t have held back her tears if she tried.

Clapping Cas on the shoulders, Dean steered him away from the scene and down the hall towards the kitchen. “Come on man, let’s give them some privacy.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean never claimed to be the smartest man alive, but it couldn’t be any more obvious that things had seriously changed since their run in with the Jinn creature. He couldn’t shake the feeling as if the creature had seen down to his very soul and knew things that Dean didn’t want anyone to know. Things he had only just barely acknowledged himself. And the really disconcerting fact was the Jinn’s line about Cas. He only wanted one thing and apparently it was the same thing Dean wanted. All the evil in the world to go away? Hell, that was hands-down the first thing Dean had thought about. No more monster hunting. No more Heaven verses Hell verses them. No more losing the many, many, many loved ones, friends, and family to this life.

But.

There was always the ‘but’ that held Dean back. But, he thought selfishly, it would be nice just once to get something he didn’t think he deserved. The one thing that apparently the Jinn granted to Sam. In the days following Eileen’s return, it was quite clear that they had feelings for each other, strong ones. And not only that, but the two days they spent sequestered in Sam’s room meant that they not only acknowledged them, but no doubt acted on them as well.

Dean was not jealous.

But Dean also knew he was lying to himself. Not like he wanted Eileen for himself. No, she was actually rather perfect for his dorky little brother. No, Dean wanted Cas….as hard as that was to admit to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

He knew years ago that he had an attraction to men just as much as he did to women. But he could always hear his dad’s voice in his head, and that always made him hold off. One fling with a no-named guy from a bar when he was in his early twenties was enough to confirm, but not enough to pursue. He had never even said the words, “I’m bi,” out loud to anyone besides Charlie. Well. Charlie guessed and he just said yes. Same difference.

But from what the Jinn said, and his own spiraling thoughts – Dean had been hyper-aware of Cas and every move he made since they returned. It was like a switch had been flipped between them. They had spent several days, just the two of them, reading and researching as much as they could about the alternative universe and what they could do to bring back Jack and his mom. The Men of Letters library was lacking on this subject, but that didn’t stop them from trying. They were at a roadblock unless they could find something that would help so that led to hours of reading. Which wasn’t unusual for the two of them to do. What was different was now suddenly, maybe even unconsciously, sitting closer together, at the table, on the couch. Passing books back and forth apparently now require physical contact, deep longing stares and awkward clearings of their throats. This, whatever it was, between them was a tangible, unspoken entity now, and Dean couldn’t focus on anything but Cas. 

He had been attracted to Cas since the very first moment in the barn all those years ago. How could he not when Cas had those crystal clear blue eyes, sex hair and a voice that Dean wanted to hear on repeat in the bedroom? And with his damn near unwavering loyalty to them, his friendship, and his obvious love for them had done nothing to stop Dean from developing feelings.

He just hoped that the comments the Jinn made were in reference to these feelings, not some unknown other thing.


	9. Chapter 9

Things finally came to a head a week after being home. 

Sam and Eileen had been making themselves scarce. Not because Dean or Cas had said something to them, nor hopefully because they made them uncomfortable or anything, but because they were in their own little honeymoon stage. Sam had come to Dean earlier that day to let him know that Eileen and him were going away for a couple days and to not call Sam about anything unless they found a way to Mom, or the world was actually ending, and Dean and Cas couldn’t handle it themselves.

Cas found Dean while he was in the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner. “I have found nothing of use in that last book.” He slumped into a seat as Dean finished rinsing a plate.

“Let’s take a break. We need a bit of rest on the research. Maybe we’ll be able to hit the books again tomorrow morning with clear heads.”

“Yes Dean, I agree.” Dean put the last plate down to dry as Cas spoke again, “Shall we pick up that TV show again and continue our marathon.” 

Dean laughed. “Sure man, if that’s what you want to do. I’m gonna go change and get comfortable, be back in five.”

They had started this series together that Sam swore they would love. Some series about eight people being connected telepathically. But they were just getting ready to start episode six which would ultimately be the catalyst.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was hot. 

He felt like every nerve of his body was on fire, acutely aware of every breath, every shift, every atom, in the room.

Who knew that a Netflix show had so much sex in it? Sam knew. He had watched this before. So, once again, it was all his fault. Not that Dean didn’t enjoy sex on TV. Fuck that was the exact opposite of problem right now. He enjoyed it too much.

But he felt like he was a teen sitting next to crush watching sex. Which wasn’t too far from the truth. But it wasn’t even some vanilla sex – it was straight up every variation of, and hell, let’s throw in an orgy too while we’re at it, type sex.

Dean couldn’t drag his eyes away from the TV. That was until he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Cas wasn’t watching the screen anymore. No, he had turned to watch Dean, to see his reaction to the obviously gay, hot as fuck, sex currently playing loud as hell on the TV.

Dean knew that Cas was indifferent to sexual orientation and hell, it’s not like Cas didn’t take a few walks through Dean’s dreams before, so who knew what he had seen and when. But Dean hadn’t ever told him that stuff like the shit currently streaming on the TV was a huge turn on. But of course, Dean didn’t think he would have to verbally tell him that now either. A fucking hard-on spoke enough volumes on its own, and Cas was openly staring right at his.


	11. Chapter 11

“Cas…” Dean croaked out. His eyes shot to Dean, almost like he was afraid of being caught looking. If you later asked Dean who moved first, he honestly wouldn’t be able to tell you. He thinks it was probably himself. The tether between the two of them, keeping them constantly in orbit of one another of the last couple weeks, finally yanked them together in a clash of hands and lips. Cas pushed him back on the couch, wasting no time with climbing into his lap as Dean pulled him closer, hands burying themselves in his hair, finally getting a chance to yank on it. Which was apparently the right thing to do because it caused Cas to let out an ungodly loud moan. He was suddenly extremely happy that Sam was not around to hear or witness this.

“Dean…” Cas whispered as he pulled back. They were panting, faces only inches away from each other as if it just dawned on them what they had done. And then Cas cautiously rolled his hips, dragging his own hard cock against Dean’s and he no longer gave a fuck about hiding how he was feeling. He grabbed ahold of his hips and urged him to do it again. Cas just quietly moaned as he leaned in to start mouthing on Dean’s neck, kissing and lightly biting a path from his shoulder to his ear. He sucked on Dean’s earlobe, causing Dean’s hips to stutter off the couch and up into Cas, broken moan echoing through the room. “Would you…” Cas managed between to get out between dragging his mouth back to Dean’s, “…would you… uh… like to move this to your room by chance?”


	12. Chapter 12

It took them no time at all to find themselves laid out, divested of clothing, across Dean’s memory foam bed. It had been so long since Dean had found himself in a position like this, he was trying to memorize every moment but he was feeling overwhelmed by the sheer feelings that was involved with this. The first, and only, time he had been with a man he was so concerned with not getting caught and being nervous that he barely got off.

But this? This was amazing. Cas fit perfectly between his hips, lips attached to his own as he dragged his hands up and down his back. The slow drag of his cock against his own was sweet torture. He didn’t know where this would go, or even if it would go any further than this, but he never wanted it to stop.

Cas shifted as he pulled his mouth from Dean’s, leaning down to mouth at his neck, his chest and slowly over each sensitive nipple. He was hoping this would lead to where all indications showed it would. He moaned loudly as Cas took to lightly biting his nipple as he dragged his hand down his body, cupping him finally and giving his neglected cock some much needed attention.

“Ooohhh fuuuuck…” Cas had leaned forward and engulfed Dean’s cock, swallowing it almost whole with no warning. It took everything Dean had to not blow it all right then and there. Slowly, Cas pulled his mouth up and then slowly back down his dick as he started a slow tortuous rhythm.

Dean wound his hand its Cas’ hair, holding on for dear life as he tried to keep his eyes open to memorize the way Cas looked as he worshiped him. “Cas… Cas…” he moaned, “if you keep this up I’m not going to last.”

Cas stopping sucking his cock and pulled back with an obscenely loud ‘pop’ much like the noises you would hear in overly exaggerated pornos. “That’s the point Dean,” he said as he continued tugging on him. While looking Dean in the eye with such confidence, Cas stuck his finger in his mouth, wetting it before he lowered his head back down, bring his mouth back to Dean’s cock. That’s when Dean felt his other hand slide between his legs, light touching the wet finger to his opening and just barely pushing in.

His orgasm slammed into him and he was unable to stop himself or give Cas any kind of warning. “Fuck fuck fuck,” Dean panted as he came.

Cas leaned back on his heels, swallowing quickly as he pulled away from Dean. There wasn’t a moment’s hesitation before he reached down, taking himself in hand, quickly stroking his own cock, desperate for his own climax. Dean didn’t give him a chance to bring himself off. He swiftly sat up and brought his mouth to his while abruptly taking over stroking Cas. He lasted barely a minute before coming, painting Dean’s chest with his own come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the gif that inspired it all and I had to share it haha


	13. Chapter 13

Laying in Dean’s bed, after cleaning up, they were now awkwardly avoiding each other’s eyes. Dean stammered and asked, “So….I have to know….” Cas looked away from where he was studying the ceiling to Dean’s red face, suddenly shy “Was this all because… you know… because of that Jinn creature?”

Cas was quiet for so long that Dean was ready to get up, throw on the first thing he could find, get in the Impala and flee. He was terrified that somehow that creature had made Cas do this against his will, despite what the Jinn had said.

“You really don’t know?” He sounded genuinely confused.

“Know what?”

“That I have been in love with you since I first glimpsed your soul in hell.” 

Dean sat up, stunned to be hearing the words out of his mouth, not quite believing it. “But… that’s not… no, I’ve done too many things… made bad decisions...”

“And you don’t think you deserve good things, is that?” Cas had sat up too, unexpectedly sounding angry. He reached forward, a hand on each side of Dean’s face, pulling his head up to be able to look him directly in the eyes. “You do Dean. You deserve to be happy, to have something good for yourself, whatever that may be. The world, every other alternate world out there, Heaven, Hell, myself included, owe you more than we can ever hope to repay you for the life you have chosen to live. So when there is something within your grasp that would make this life more bearable and worth living – take it.”

Dean surged forward, lips colliding with Cas’ as he poured all his pent up emotion out of him that has been building over the last several years. Pulling away, Cas leaned forward, gently laying his forehead against Dean’s. In barely more than a whisper Cas spoke, “You must know, I love you, and if you would have me, I will be with you until the end of the world, and then follow you around afterwards too.”

This could all end tomorrow. That’s one of the main reasons Dean didn’t ever pursue anything – he was too afraid that this life he lived would take anyone or anything he loved, like it had already done, many times over. But in this moment he knew as corny as it may sound, wishes did occasionally come true, thanks to the Jinn, and that Winchesters can have happy endings too. They just had to make sure they took them when they could. “I love you too Cas.”


End file.
